Pokémon Adn
by Galatea R.S
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los Pokémon fueran reales? ¿Y si también lo fueran los códigos (ya saben, los códigos que te hacen tener mil caramelos raros y cosas así)? Gece, nuestra protagonista, tendrá que enfrentarse a un mundo lleno de Pokémon que ahora son como no deberían ser. Espero que lo disfruten :)
1. Chapter 1

Nota: pokémon no me pertenece

Capítulo uno: El inicio

Un hermoso día soleado en ciudad Teja, sin nieve por estar en verano. Es el día perfecto para salir de viaje. Libero a mis dos pokémon: Itarai mi Eevee plateado con una cicatriz de mordisco en la oreja izquierda y Travion mi Trapinch de color azulado más pequeño que el promedio. Itarai se sube a mi hombro y Travion sonríe amablemente. En eso, entra mi madre.

―¿Lista?—preguntó y yo asentí— Gio está afuera esperándolos, Gece— ¿Está aguantando las ganas de llorar?—¿Por qué me ves así?

―Estaré bien, mamá. Moon ya hizo su viaje y ahora es una gran coordinadora pokémon ¿Te acuerdas que también estabas asustada en ese entonces? Además, en tu tiempo fuiste una gran entrenadora y sigues siendo, tanto así que te tienen que enfrentar antes enfrentarse a Junco.

—Cuídate ¿Sí?—asentí y me volvió a abrazar volviendo a ver a mis dos compañeros—No la dejen hacer alguna estupidez, ¿bueno?—dijo ella y les acarició la cabeza a ambos—Gio te espera afuera.

Amarré mi cabello largo y rizado de color negro, me puse una gorra, una blusa blanca sin mangas blanca con un suéter azul, pantalones de tela de muchas bolsas color caqui y unas deportivas blancas. Salgo de la casa, despidiéndome de mamá por onceava vez, y me dirigí a donde estaría Giorno y su hermana Jaina, que estaba preparando a dos Altaria y un Flygon.

Ella es una domadragones, ya que todos en su equipo son dragones exceptuando por su inicial, un Samurott. Y también entrenadora Ranger, igual que su tío, y la dejaron tener sus pokémon por antes haber sido entrenadora y haber desarrollado un lazo muy fuerte de amistad o algo así entendí. Tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello negro liso, a diferencia de Gio que tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos cafés.

Gio fue conmigo a la escuela y ambos recibimos nuestros primeros pokémon de manos de nuestros padres que desaparecieron tiempo después (yo a Travion y él a su Joltik Chip) después de eso, nosotros mismos atrapamos a Itarai y a su Riolu Luke. Ambos iniciaríamos nuestro viaje en ciudad Porcelana y luego nos dirigiríamos al gimnasio de tipo normal y luego veríamos que haríamos.

―Siempre llegando tarde, Gece—se quejó él. En su cabeza descansaba Chip, siempre le gusta estar ahí porque se camufla. Luke se acercó a Travion y empezaron a "hablar", uniéndose luego Itarai, que brincó de mi hombro—¿Compraste todo lo que necesitamos?

―Pociones, mi madre me dio algunas súperpociones e hiperpociones, algunas curas de estado y pokébolas ¡ah! No olvides medicinas para nosotros. ¿Y tú?

―Mi tío y mi hermana son Ranger, claro que tengo las bayas—sonrió y su hermana rodó los ojos—¿Qué pasa, Jaina?

―Altaír, Alba y Trevor están listos para volar—avisó, dándole palmaditas al Flygon en el costado. Tenía unos pantalones cortos rojos, blusa negra y chaleco rojo, con un sombrero rojo y botines cafés— ¿Están listos, niñitos?

―Yo tengo dieseis años y Gece tiene quince ¿Por qué sigues tratándonos como niños pequeños?

―Porque soy una domadragones y una Ranger, además que tengo veintidós años y eso me da ventaja sobre ustedes—sacudió el cabello de su hermano (casi botando a Chip de su cómodo lugar) y se subió en Trevor, su Flygon—Será mejor que metan a sus pokémon en las pokébolas.

Ambos asentimos y le hicimos caso (se puede decir que por primera vez) y subimos en los Altaria. Ella dio la orden y subimos por los aires.

―Cuando vayan al gimnasio de Cheren lo saludan de mi parte—gritó—y si ven a la Doctora Encina díganle que todavía no encuentro a nuestro pequeño problema.

―¿A qué te refieres con problema?—pregunté.

―No es algo que tengan que saber, solo les diré que no confíen en nadie―agregó y acarició la cabeza de Trevor―Después de que el equipo Plasma logró fusionar al dragón gris con el dragón blanco han pasado cosas muy raras desde entonces.

―Define raras.

Antes de que Jaina dijera nada, algo explotó abajo, en una de las rutas abajo y ella, como Ranger que es, ordenó a sus dragones que bajaran.

―Esa no fue una explosión de un ataque autodestrucción, fue algo más fuerte―murmuró para sí—¿Creen que sus pokémon puedan darme algo de apoyo—ambos asentimos—Okey, cuando yo les ordene, sacan a sus pokémon― asentimos y tocamos suelo.

Había dos chicos, uno de unos veinte años y otro de unos veinticinco. El chico menor tenía unos pantalones negros, camisa negra y botas. Tenía los ojos violeta y cabello liso corto de color rubio casi blanco, su piel era muy blanca también. Él tenía una Absol de color crema y piel café con ojos azules y una Rapidash, ambos muy fuertes, pero estaban a punto de desmayarse. El otro tenía... ¿Dos Magikarp nivel diez? El tipo tenía un abrigo café y el sombrero le tapaba la cara.

―Fatality, Tajo Umbrío, Fire, Nitrocarga― Ordenó, estaba ¿sudando? ¿Tenía miedo de perder contra dos Magikarp?

La Rapidash salió corriendo y el fuego rodeó su cuerpo e impactó directamente en uno de los Magikarp. La Absol corrió y su garra derecha se iluminó de una luz morada y dio de lleno en el otro Magikarp. Ninguno de los dos pareció tener daños.

―Hiperrayo, Magikarp, Esfera aural, Magikarp― ordenó el tipo.

Los Magikarp se movían en sus bigotes. Uno soltó un gran rayo que impactó de lleno en la Rapidash y la dejó noqueada. Mientras tanto, una bola celeste llena de poder se formó en la boca del otro Magikarp, lazándola a la Absol, esta lo pudo evitar, pero le calló al chico de lleno en el estómago. La Absol rugió y regresó por la revancha.

―¡Nair, constricción al chico de los pescados!― Ordenó Jaina soltando una Pokébola. Nair, imponente como cualquier Dragonair, se levantó y se dirigió a enrollarse alrededor del chico, pero este salió corriendo a tiempo, llevándose a su pokémon con él ―¡Niños, háganse cargo de Tae, llévenlo al Centro pokémon. Los veré luego!― Ella montó en su Flygon y metió a los demás pokémon en sus pokébolas. Salió volando detrás del tipo. Nosotros fuimos a ver como estaba el tipo. Su Absol lo estaba protegiendo.

―Yo iré con la Rapidash, parece muy mal herida― dijo Giorno.

―Aja― mascullé, pero yo sabía que él le tenía tanto miedo a los pokémon siniestros como yo a los psíquicos. Saqué a Itarai y le susurré en la oreja― Llanto Falso.

Itarai puso los ojos grandes y llorosos. Empezó a chillar y la Absol fue a ver que le pasaba a mi Eevee. Aproveché para acercarme al chico. El estómago estaba todo moreteado, estaba casi inconsciente.

―Resista― le pedí. Le di una medicina y se movió― ¿Qué pasó?

―ADN cheaters… Díganle a Lum… ― y se desmayó.

Fuimos corriendo hasta el centro pokémon más cercano (el de ciudad Porcelana) y la enfermera de cabello rosado, la hermana de la enfermera Joy de nuestra Ciudad Teja, dijo que el chico estaría bien y que pronto despertaría, lo que era un alivio.

La Absol estaba en la entrada de la recámara del chico, esperando a que este despertara, la Rapidash se estaba curando. Sus otros pokémon (Un Carracosta, un Bulbasur y un Larvitar de color verde limón y estómago rojo y un Breloom rojo con amarillo) me fueron entregados. En eso, entró Jaina, hecha un desastre.

―Señorita Ranger Notte yo…

―No diga nada, Joy, cure a mis pokémon― ordenó Jaina y volvió a ver a la Absol, como si le trajera recuerdos.

―¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿Quién es él?

―Por esto no deben confiar en nadie― dijo y me volvió a ver― Mejor dame las pokébolas de Tae.

―¿Cómo sabes cómo se llama?― pregunté, sobornándola con no darle las pokébolas del chico.

―Ya sabes que soy adoptada ¿no? Pues él y su hermana Lum eran mis amigos en el orfanato. Se puede decir que fuimos los mejores ladrones de diez años que hubo en ciudad Caolín hasta que mis papás me adoptaron y los Naztu adoptaron a los hermanos. Desde ese entonces no sabía nada de ellos, hasta que Tae me llamó diciendo que era mi refuerzo de la policía internacional, que lo había reclutado el mismísimo Looker.

―¿Quién? ―Preguntó Giorno―Exacto― respondió ella y negó con la cabeza― son tiempos muy peligrosos, niños y ustedes se hubieran quedado en el acogedor frío de Ciudad Teja― se levantó, me arrebató las pokébolas y se sentó al lado de la Absol.

Volví a ver a Giorno y alzó los hombros. En la noche decidimos exploras las alcantarillas, ya que habíamos escuchado que había unas escaleras que te llevaban hacia un lugar donde se podían atrapar pokémon en medio de la ciudad. Claro que Giorno no estaba muy dispuesto, pero Chip sí quería ir y Luke también, simplemente no le quedó más remedio que venir.

―No sé si sea la mejor idea después de lo que pasó― dijo él, su cabeza brillaba gracias al potente Destello de Chip.

―Ya sabes que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, Gio― sonreí― ¿No se te parece cuando íbamos a buscar pokémon a la cueva cercana al gimnasio? Gané muchas cicatrices en esas excursiones― reí y él sonrió― ¿Te acuerdas cuando encontramos el Deerling? casi me parte el brazo con la patada que medió esa vez― sonreí, buenos tiempos.

―Sí, la mayoría de las excursiones fueron buenas― dijo él. Yo hubiera dicho que todas fueron buenas excepto una. Me sostuvo al casi caerme en el agua de ese lugar― ¿Gece?― él también dejó de hablar al ver las escaleras rojas en medio del gris monótono de las alcantarillas―¿Tú crees..?― Lo tomé de la mano.

―Vamos― dije, agarrando con mi mano libre a Chip― pequeño, ilumina nuestro camino― No sé cómo hizo, pero brilló como una estrella, todos los Woobats y Zubats salieron volando. Subimos con cuidado y llegamos al lugar: una parte de la ciudad abandonada por esta misma, con hierba alta y corta y un gran árbol en medio. Tres Eevees, dos plateados y uno café, salieron corriendo y se pusieron detrás de mí― ¿qué pasa?― pregunté. En el suelo, otro Eevee, muerto. No sería presa de algún pokémon salvaje, ellos siempre se comen todo. Parecía la víctima de un combate. Volví a ver a mi amigo y este ya había sacado a Luke, Chip estaba en posición de pelea. Saqué a Travion y a Itarai, este último se quedó atónito a ver a tantos de los suyos.

―Salga, sea quien sea el que hizo esto― ordenó Gio, con fuerza. Un tipo de cabello largo rojo y ojos dorados sonrió y salió detrás de un árbol. Con él estaba un Persian y un… un Hypno. Gio me volvió a ver y yo traté de mantener la calma, Itarai gruñó.

―¿Qué hacen ustedes a esta horas aquí? Podrían salir lastimados… lo que sería un verdadero placer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos: ¿Alguien que explique esto?

Nota: Pokémon no me pertenece

El tipo empezó a reír. De seguro fue mi cara, porque quedé entre aterrorizada y aguantando la risa. ¿A qué persona normal le pasaba eso en su primer viaje? Pero entonces volví a ver a la manada de Eevees y mi cara se volvió seria.

― Entrenar se ha vuelto más fácil desde que me uní a los ADN cheaters― sonrió y acarició la cabeza del Persian. Hypno trataba de meterse en mi mente, eso siempre pasaba con los psíquicos, por eso les tengo miedo, ¡terror!― ¿Por qué no se unen?― preguntó. Tenía un traje negro, con una corbata dorada como sus ojos― El Eevee podría aprender Cometa draco o el Joltik Esfera aural. El poder que se llega a tener es… delicioso.

―¡Qué asco me da!― grité― Usted no juega limpio, perdería ante un Magikarp nivel seis si tuviera a sus pokémon sin alterar.

―Lo sé, pero no voy a perder― alzó una ceja y volvió a ver a Gio― Hey, chico, tu novia está muy guapa pero tú eres muy poco para ella ¿No crees? ¿Por qué no me la prestas un rato? Verás que se le quitará esa cara de aburrida― Gio soltó mi mano y cerró fuertemente los puños. Si no mandaba a Luke a pegarle, él le arrancaría los dientes. Tal vez, solo tal vez, no debió haber tomado clases de karate.

―¡Itarai, Mordisco! ¡Travion, Excavar! Ya ustedes saben a quién― ordené. Los Eevees se quedaron viendo a Itarai al correr hacia el Hypno, mientras Travion se hundía en la tierra.

―Luke, Palmeo, Chip, Electrotela― dijo Gio, pero manteniendo la calma, esa calma antes de la tormenta. Chip se montó en Luke y este empezó a correr, levantando la mano izquierda que se iluminó de un color plata intenso. Entonces, Chip saltó hacia Persian.

―Novatos― se quejó, volvió a ver a Hypno― Onda vacío a Eevee, psíquico a Riolu― volvió a ver a Persian― Pistola de agua al Trapinch y Sombra vil al bicho.

No pudimos ordenarle nada a nuestros pokémon. Un poder se formó alrededor del Hypno, de color plateado y luego fue solo una presencia transparente y la tiró directo a Itarai, que cayó casi noqueado. Volvió a ver a Riolu y sus ojos se volvieron azul brillantes, deteniendo a Riolu y usando su poder para que él se golpeara con su propio poder, el pobre quedó en el suelo. Persian abrió la boca y un potente chorro de agua. Luego volvió a ver a Chip, el pequeño Chip, y controló la sombra, metiéndolo en ella y luego sacándolo a la superficie, aterrorizado, tanto así y salió corriendo y se subió hasta la cabeza de Giorno.

―¿Chip?― le preguntó él. Chip estaba incrustado en el cabello rubio de mi amigo.

―Es muy fácil asustarlos. Sombra vil es mi ataque favorito― comentó y sonrió― Así murió esta Eevee― escuché el Eevee normal, más bien dicho la Eevee, gruñir. Parecía que esa Eevee muerta era la madre de esos tres Eevees ― Fue algo divertido hacerla sufrir. Es inevitable, tanto poder y uno se aburre…

La Eevee café gruñó y volvió a ver a los otros dos Eevees. Se acercaron hacia donde estaba Itarai y la de color café lo ayudó a levantarse. Gruñó algunas cosas y todos los Eevees asintieron. Entonces hicieron Ataque rápido y lanzaron un ataque cuádruple de cola de hierro, dejando bien lastimado al Persian. Este quedó atontado, lo suficiente para que Luke se levantara y usara Palmeo en el Persian, quedando K.O.

"¿No tienes sueño? Es de noche, sería bueno descansar" decía alguien. Ese Hypno, ese asqueroso estaba jugando con mi mente.

―Gece― Me llamó Giorno, pero sonaba tan lejos― Gece, ¿Qué haces?―Todo se volvió negro. Sabía que estaba caminando pero no tenía control de mis acciones. Algo me agarró por la cintura― Suéltala, miserable.

―¿Para qué? Ella misma se aburrió de estar contigo, un simplón― rió, sentí que olió mi cabello. Traté de luchar contra la voz― Parece que está algo incómoda ¿no? Hypno, más fuerza al Psíquico― Una niebla aumentó en mi cabeza, estaba empezando a sentir sueño.

―Gio― dije con dificultad.

―Suéltala― ordenó él. Escuché una risa a lo lejos y luego un grito no humano― ¡Bien!― volví a ver al lado de Giorno estaba Tae, con un vendaje en el abdomen y un saco mal puesto, quien estaba apoyado en Jaina. Larvitar estaba al frente, con un aura negra que estaba lanzando lo que sería Pulso Umbrío. Al lado de Luke, que había realizado una Vendetta. Todos los Eevees y Travion estaban mordiendo al Hypno. No me resistí y le pegué un par de patadas al tipo en la cara.

―Idiota― musité y regresé a donde estaba Giorno, traté de no romperme bajo la presión― Itarai, Eevees, suéltenlo.― los Eevees me hicieron caso y volvieron a mi lado. El tipo empezó a reír.

―Ranger Notte y el famoso Tae Naztu, en los mercados negros dan mucho dinero por sus cabezas― rió― Bueno, parece que tendré que irme por hoy. Pero, señores y señoras, volverán a saber de As Draconius y de los ADN hackers― Hizo una referencia y volvió a ver al Hypno― Teletransportación― El Hypno le puso la mano en el hombro y me volvió a ver.

"Se parece a la mente del chico que atacamos hace cinco años" transmitió y el abrió los ojos como platos "Una mente deliciosa" y desaparecieron en una luz rosada.

Ya no pude más y me senté en el suelo, con los brazos en las rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Empecé a llorar. Solo supe es que Travion y los Eevees se acercaron a tratar de consolarme. No podía más, volver a estar en esa niebla… Giorno se puso en cuclillas, trató de calmarme, pero ya había roto en llanto.

―Perdón por no hacer mucho― se disculpó― Ninguna de las dos veces pude hacer mucho― Levanté la cabeza y vi que estaba preocupado, lo mismo con Chip, que seguía en la cabeza de su entrenador, ya menos dolido. No pude hacer más que abrazarlo, lo que hizo que cayera sentado. Me regresó el abrazo, un abrazo fuerte, acogedor, que transmitía cariño― La próxima vez prometo defenderte mejor, y no dejar que te pase lo mismo que a Sun.

―Por suerte llegamos a tiempo― dijo Tae, que se sentó a nuestro lado, dándonos una cálida sonrisa― Tuve que convencer a la loca de Jaina para que me hiciera caso ¿Dónde podrían probar su método de códigos si no es en el pokémon con ADN más maleable?― se golpeó la cabeza y rió ―Por suerte Jaina tenía mis pokébolas y Nytar aprendió a usar Pulso Umbrío, pero la Vendetta de Luke no estuvo nada mal, fue él el que dio el golpe definitivo―felicitó a mi amigo. Entonces, solté a Gio y le sonreí.

―Sí me ayudaste, siempre lo has hecho― le dije, secándome las lágrimas.

―Parece que esta Eevee no resistió el tratamiento de códigos y se divirtieron un rato con ella hasta dejarla sin vida― comentó Jaina, en tono lleno de ira― Los ADN cheaters son un gran problema, en especial esos comandantes― volvió a ver a los otros Eevees y me dirigió la palabra, con un tono más calmado― Parece que Itarai hizo nuevos amigos ¿Los vas a mantener?

―Pues si ellos quieren― los volví a ver― ¿Quieren unirse a mi viaje?― los dos plateados volvieron a ver a la de color café y esta asintió. Saqué unas pokébolas y ellos entraron, luego los volví a sacar― Ahora esas serán sus pokébolas ¿Puedo nombrarlos?― ellos asintieron― El macho gris… mmm… serás Ferris. La pequeña hembra plateada… serás Lilly. Y la jefa, tú serás Hiria― ellos asintieron e Itarai se reunió con ellos. Travion les sonrió y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

―Y ahora tienes un equipo Eevee― sonrió Giorno. Respiró hondo, rascó la cabeza de Luke, que se había sentado a su lado, y volvió a ver al policía y a su hermano ―¿Qué es eso de tratamientos de códigos? ¿Quiénes son los ADN cheaters?

―Te dije que él haría primero la pregunta― dijo Jaina, Tae le tiró dos billetes, que ella los metió en uno de sus bolsillo― Bueno hermanito y amiga de hermanito, ¿Están seguros que quieren saberlo?― asentimos― Ya vieron el poder que tienen. Los ADN cheaters son una organización que ha logrado "editar" el ADN de los pokémon para aumentar sus colores diferentes o con ataques que no se esperan.

―Ahí es donde entramos nosotros, los de la policía internacional― Tae sonrió, orgulloso de su papel― Hay muchos de nosotros dentro de esa organización, pero muchos se han perdido en el camino. Lo que sabemos es que el tratamiento de códigos es que con una pequeña maquinita y los conectan. En ella pueden manejar las filas de aminoácidos a su antojo, es como la evolución de la máquina que usaron para fusionar al dragón gris con el blanco. Los que no sobreviven, que son pocos, son usados para que los pokémon codificados practiquen sus golpes― volvió a ver el cadáver de la Eevee, que Jaina se estaba encargando de enterrar gracias al Excavar de Trevor, su Flygon― .Y varias personas que también han puesto resistencia han acabado igual. Lo bueno es que somos un grupo fuerte: Todos los líderes de gimnasio de las regiones conocidas, lo mismo con los de la Elite Four y los Campeones. Los Rangers también están en esto y, claramente la policía Internacional y regional. Somos un grupo fuerte, pero bueno, ellos son muchos y gobiernan los mercados negros y se están volviendo peligrosos.

―Pues podemos ayudar― dije, Jaina me vio con cara de loca. Ella terminó de enterrar el cadáver de la Eevee y bufó―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Acaso no acabas de ser controlada por un Hypno? ¿Acaso no te importa?― preguntó, su tono estaba rayando lo hostil, como siempre pasaba cuando hacía algo que no le gustaba.

―Claro que lo sé, y por eso no quiero dejar que le pase a nadie más. Me lo había prometido desde que a mi hermano Sun le pasó lo que le pasó y es hora de cumplirlo. Además, esos dos fueron los que atacaron a mi hermano, el Hypno lo dijo― me levanté y la encaré― ¿Acaso no harías lo mismo?― Ella volvió a ver a Gio.

―Hazla entrar en razón, hermano― rogó― enséñale que es una mala idea.

―¿Sabes qué? Estoy pensando que Gece tiene razón― Gio también se levantó y me puso la mano en el hombro y me sonrió y luego volvió a ver a Jaina― Nuestros padres hubieran hecho lo mismo.

―Un momento muy conmovedor, pero yo no me levantaré del suelo― Tae se rozó el vendaje y luego metió la mano en un bolsillo escondido y sacó una carta―Además que la te mandaron esto― sonrió y Jaina la empezó a leer. La arrugó un poco y lo volvió a ver― Hey, no es mi culpa.

―Eres un…― tiró la carta al suelo y gruñó― Debe ser una broma.

―Claro que no, mi compañera de mal genio. Parece que Brisa, tu jefa de división Ranger, quiere que vayas en misión al Laboratorio de la profesora Encina y parece que yo investigaré por mi parte. Pero, pensándolo bien, estos dos niños son muy fuertes…

―No te atrevas a meterlos en esto― amenazó Jaina.

―Muy tarde, Jaina― Nos volvió a ver― Gece, Giorno ¿Quieren jugar a los policías por un tiempo? Les prometo que les ayudaré a entrenar sus pokémon y les dejaré el tiempo necesario para que peleen por sus medallas― extendió el brazo― ¿tenemos un trato?

Giorno volvió a verme y asintió y yo me volví a verlo, extendiendo el brazo.― Trato hecho, señor Naztu― dije, sonriendo.

―Y se juntaron el hambre con las ganas de comer― masculló Jaina. Se acercó a Tae y lo ayudó a levantarse―Será mejor que volvamos al centro Pokémon, alguien aquí debe descansar, alguien que recibió un ataque de un Magikarp.

―¡Hey! Si lo dices así suena patético― dijo Tae y reímos y luego nos volvió a ver, en ese momento sí tenía cara de ser policía― Bueno, par de mocosos, duerman bien esta noche, que mañana tendrán un entrenamiento que no van a olvidar.

N/A:

¿Qué piensan de este capítulo? Tal vez no pueda subir por un tiempo por la temporada de exámenes :/ pero pronto estaré de vuelta :D o eso espero…. Bueno, empecemos con los reviews:

Sol and G'syr: well, thanks haha :D don't worry =) Google Translate is good, but sometimes it says the things different, that's the problem whit it (believe me, I have lost many points in homeworks of English by fault of G.T) . Hey, I think that the translation is a good idea but we can talk about the traduction in the PM, what do you think about? Greetings and continue learning Spanish :D

SkySpecial15: Gracias :D y yo pensaba que me había quedado larga :P bueno, a petición suya, la hice un poco más extensa. La idea es seguirla y que tenga secuela, pero hay que ver si no me voy en el camino (cuando llegue Pokémon X de seguro me perderé por un tiempo :P) Muchas gracias, Sky, saludos :D


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres.

Nota: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Descubrimos que los tres Eevees sabían Bola Sombra, lo que sería muy efectivo contra los insectos, no sé cómo, pero pronto Itarai también la aprendió. Travion gracias a Trevor aprendió Avalancha. Joltik mejoró su Rayo carga y su Electrotela y Luke logró usar Onda vacío. También descubrimos que Hiria podría usar Seducción y Atracción, lo que sería de ayuda en el futuro.

Jaina se quedó con nosotros dos días más y, después de que Travion logró aprender Avalancha, salió volando y nos dejó dos huevos, uno a mí y otro a Giorno, dijo que tal vez serían de gran ayuda. Seguimos entrenando por una semana y media hasta que nuestros amigos lucían mucho más fuertes, era genial.

―¿No sería genial volar entre las nubes?― le dije un día a Giorno, cuando estábamos entrenando en el solar y decidimos acostarnos en el suelo― Espero que Travion quiera ser al menos un Vibrava para que podamos volar.

―Claro que Travion va a evolucionar hasta ser un Flygon― volvió a ver a que a Travion, que estaba practicando con Fatality, la Absol de Tae― Lo que me preocupa es que el azulito no tenga el tamaño adecuado y sea un Flygon de menos talla.

―No creo, solo está guardando poder para su futura evolución― dije y lo volví a ver y le sonreí― Podría derrotarte cuando quiera.

―Claro que sí, en este momento tienes un equipo de cinco pokémon y medio y yo solo de dos y medio. Espera a que nos igualemos y podremos batallar― comentó él.

―Sí, seguro― bostecé y me recosté en su pecho― Sabes que soy mejor que tú y que aunque tengas más que yo no me ganarás... Estoy muy cómoda aquí, creo que me dormiré un rato.

―Yo creo que mucho― dijo Tae y se volvió hacia su Carracosta― Dustsea, dame un terremoto, no muy fuerte― El Carracosta movió un poco la tierra, lo suficiente para que los Pidoves en él pino salieran volando. Apenas terminó, nos levantamos―.No sean tan vagos, tórtolos― ¿Cómo nos llamó?― .Espero que le logren ganar a Camus, es buen líder pero todos saben que el gimnasio de tipo bicho siempre es el más fácil, además del de agua― se volvió a ver a su Carracosta le tocó la cabeza―No me estoy refiriendo a tu tipo, tranquilo. Vamos al Centro Pokémon, descansen. En la noche enfrentarán a Camus.

¿Qué hice en todo el rato libre? Ver el huevo. Jaina los había dejado pero no nos dijo que había adentro, así que estaba tratando de identificarlo. El mío era naranja y tenía manchas negras, pero eso no daba muchas pistas. Giorno hacía lo mismo con el suyo que era blanco con verde y le resaltaba una pieza roja. Aproveché también para dormir un rato, porque todos estos días nos habíamos levantado a las tres y hasta las once nos acostábamos por el entrenamiento. Cuando me levanté, Giorno estaba acostado, mas no dormido, en la cama del lado.

―Despertaste― dijo él, yo sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa― Gece, yo…― tosió y volvió a verme― Yo creo que ya hay que irnos.

―¿Qué pasa?― pregunté, sospechando.

―No, nada…

―¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?― pregunté, nunca completaba la pregunta

―¿Hacer siempre lo mismo? ¿A qué te refieres?

―¡A eso! Siempre vas a hacer una pregunta y luego te desvías del tema― nunca me gustó que hiciera eso― ¿Acaso es tan malo lo que vas a preguntar?

―¡Claro que no es malo!

―¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me dices que es?

―¿Quieres saber qué es?― ya lo estaba exasperando. Los dos estábamos enojados y estábamos empezando a pelear. Yo asentí, aunque no lo había vuelto a ver.

―¡Qué bien que se levantaron!― dijo entrando al cuarto. ¡Gracias, capitán inoportuno! ― ¿Interrumpo algo?

―Solo una pelea sin importancia― contesté.

―Con importancia― aclaró Giorno. Nos miramos enojados y volví a ver a Tae.

―¿Algo está mal, no?― pregunté y él asintió―¿Tiene que ver con los ADN cheaters?― él volvió a asentir y nos entregó un papel.

―Por orden del Campeón y de la policía, la entrega y lucha por medallas está vedada por tres meses hasta que los aparatos para detectar pokémon "editados" esté listo― Nos informó, abrí los ojos como platos ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡No lo podía creer! Volví a ver a Gio y tenía la misma reacción que yo―Aun así veremos a Camus en su estudio, tiene algo que contarme y ustedes, pequeños estudiantes, vendrán conmigo.

El campeón Mirto había vuelto a ser campeón luego de que pasaron tres mujeres por ese puesto, una era una misteriosa chica que tenía a Zekrom en su equipo y decían que tenía algo con N, ese tipo del Equipo Plasma que casi nos quita a Itarai, la Campeona Iris, ahora Líder de Gimnasio con Lirio en Ciudad Caolín y la Campeona que tenía un Kyurem en su equipo. Mirto venció a esta última con su Volcarona (he de decir que había liberado al gran dragón gris) y ahora volvía a recibir a la gente en la Liga pokémon y se encargaba de nuevo de estos asuntos. Comimos y partimos hasta el lugar donde nos esperaba Camus.

El estudio de Camus era una gran habitación de suelo de madera oscura (que olía muy bien) con paredes blancas de donde colgaban cuadros terminados de pokémon, en mayoría tipo bicho. Al fondo de este había más lienzos en blanco o a medio pintar y una estatua sin pintar de una Vespiquen. También habían varias fotos y había una en la que aparecía Camus con dos chicos, uno de cabello de corte medio morado con una red para cazar mariposa y otro con el cabello verde corto sin contar un largo fleco, y con una chica de cabello rubio con una cámara, parecían estar en un bosque y parecían ser buenos amigos.

Al pequeño jefe del Equipo Plata (nombre de mi pequeña manada de Eevees que le puso Giorno), quien era Itarai, no le gustaba mucho estar rodeado de tantos bichos, se notaba porque su pelaje plateado se crispaba, en cambio, Travion parecía muy curioso, lo mismo que Chip y Luke. Hiria estaba en mis regazos (ella es algo perezosa) mientras que Lilly y Ferris trataban de animar a Itarai. Joey, el Breloom de Tae, también estaba afuera de la Pokébola y le cubría la espalda a su entrenador.

―¿Dónde está Camus?― preguntó Gio, viendo la foto donde salía Camus con sus amigos― ¿Estás seguro que no se habrá ido a alguna parte a buscar inspiración?

―Puede ser artista y todo lo que quieras, pero sigue siendo líder de gimnasio y tiene responsabilidades. Lo mismo aplica con Camila― dijo Tae― ¿Se te hace curiosa la foto?―Giorno asintió― Son Camus con Antón, líder de gimnasio en Johto, Alecrán, miembro del Alto mando o Elite Four en Sinnoh, y Violeta, líder de Gimnasio en Kalos. La foto la tomó la hermana de Violeta, no sé cómo se llama, pero sé que es periodista. Ellos se reúnen cada año, es un estilo de convención que hacen para los entrenadores especializados en bichos, hacen concursos de arte y batallas. Esa foto es de hace dos años, cuando Violeta fue puesta como líder de gimnasio. Ella, con veintidós como yo, es una líder de temer.

―Eso no será problema cuando vaya a Kalos― sonreí― pero primero tengo que ganar las medallas de Teselia y enfrentar al Campeón.

―Bien dicho, joven― me felicitó Camus. Su cabello café peinado en una coleta iba a juego con sus ojos. Traía una camisa blanca y un pantalón caqui, ambos manchados de pintura igual que su cara. A su lado estaba un joven de unos doce años, tal vez menos.― Siento hacerlos esperar, estaba entregando una obra a la galería y, bueno, llegaron los autógrafos y los retos y yo estaba como firmando y diciendo que Mirto había prohibido las peleas por unos tres meses― suspiró y nos estiró la mano― Soy Camus, líder del gimnasio de Pueblo Porcelana y famoso pintor. Él es el presidente de la compañía Batalla― dijo presentando al niño― prefiere mantener su nombre en secreto, no le gusta presumir y pronto empezará a vestir como conserje, como lo hacía su abuelo.

―Has de aceptar que mi abuelo fue uno de los mejores en la Compañía― dijo el niño.

―Sí, eso lo sé― dijo Camus― ¿Y ustedes son?

―Ya sabes que yo soy Tae Naztu. Ella es Gece Dan y él Giorno Notte, entrenadores primerizos y mis aprendices― nosotros saludamos moviendo la cabeza. Itarai saltó hasta mi hombro― Y los pokémon que rondan por ahí son de ellos, excluyendo a Joey, mi Breloom.

―Tranquilos, mientras no quiebren la estatua de Vespiquen todo irá de maravilla― se soltó la mata de pelo y cayó una cascada de cabello café claro. Agarró la bufanda color vino que estaba colgada detrás de la puerta― Bueno, señores y señorita, ya vieron lo que han hecho los ADN cheaters, hasta los pokémon tipo planta han estado a punto de ganarme un par de veces con ataques como acróbata y vuelo, es algo loco tratar de mantener a raya a tantos tramposos― sonó indignado― Los que más han sufrido son Iris y Lirio, porque hasta un pokémon tipo fuego saben ataques tipo hielo y hasta el nuevo tipo, el tipo hada.

―Jaina, ahora los dragones no son tan invencibles― murmuró Gio.

―Camus, al punto― pidió Tae.

―Bueno, aquí nuestro pequeño genio ha traído dos "purificadores"― dijo Camus, despeinando al joven presidente―.Un purificador es un aparato que puede quitar las ediciones parcialmente, por lo menos les puede quitar los movimientos extraños para que puedan volver a participar en los gimnasios.

―¿No podrán participar?―pregunté, Travion se puso a mi lado y me volvió a ver extrañado― ¿Qué?

―Pues, gracias a los científicos de Kalos, las demás regiones estamos encontrando la foma de detener a los jugadores ilegales con un "depurador" en las puertas, un aparato que no dejará pasar a los pokémon editados, o al menos la mayoría― contestó el presidente― Sí, lo sé, soy un genio. Ahora, bien, solo tengo dos Purificadores.

―Dáselos a los jóvenes, yo soy más de atacar y preguntar― dijo Tae. El presidente nos dio un aparato grande, de pantalla holográfica y un brazalete como el de Jaina

― El brazalete tiene la misma función que el aparato de los Ranger, el Capturador, y cuando ya tengan amarrados en los anillos a los pokémon usan la pantalla para empezar a modificar las tiras de aminoácidos, fácil ¿no?

―¿Aminoácidos? ¿Las cosas que forman el ADN?― preguntó Gio.

―¿Acaso no pasaste tu examen de Biología Pokémon?― lo regañó el niño presidente― Tengan y cuídenlos― ordenó y se volvió al lado de Camus― Tienen batería limitada, será mejor que sus pokémon tipo eléctrico recargue las batería cada cierto tiempo y no abusen de su suerte, tengan mucho, solo los aminoácidos que están en verde se deben quitar, solo le dan clic y se vuelve a su estado natural. No tienen que pensar mucho.

―¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿No es muy complicado?― preguntó Gio.

―Hasta alguien con el IQ de un Slowpoke podría lograr manejarlo― contestó el presidente, algo presumido. Gio se puso serio y apretó los puños. Bueno, cualquiera le hubiera pegado a ese presumido―¡Hey!

―Gio, por favor― pedí, mientras le agarraba el brazo. Luke estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que su dueño, Travion le mordió la cola para detenerlo.

―¡Al fin alguien lo hizo!― celebró Camus y el presidente de la compañía lo fulminó con la mirada― Niños, dicen que han visto mucho movimiento en la ciudad donde Cheren, ¿Cómo se llamaba? No importa cómo se llama, lo importante es que ha habido muchas desapariciones de humanos y han aparecido muchos pokémon muy fuertes, pero muy normales como un Lillipup.

Nos despedimos, sin que antes Camus acosara a mis Eevees plateados y les sacara unas fotos para hacerles una pintura y que el presidente de la Compañía Batalla y Gio intercambiaran miradas crueles. Nos dirigimos por última vez al Centro Pokémon, no sin antes saber si habría alguien que nos hiciera el favor de llevarnos a Ciudad Engobe y un anciano que tenía un pequeño barco, heno y algunos Mareep respondió a nuestros ruegos. El día siguiente subimos al bote azul del anciano.

―¿Quieren un Mareep? Estaba vendiendo a estos pequeños, pero no tuve mucha suerte aquí― dijo, eran tres pequeños, con lana muy hermosa. Uno en especial, se acercó a Giorno y pidió que lo alzara― Ese es Shawn, él era el que quería tener un entrenador con más ganas, nadie lo quiso.

―¿Por qué no? Es una bola de lana hermosa― dije, intenté tocarlo pero se escondió detrás de Gio― Parece que te tomó cariño, Giorno.

―Hey, Shawn― lo saludó y le acarició la cabeza― ¿Qué puede hacer?― le preguntó Gio al dueño de los Mareep.

―Onda Trueno, Impactrueno, Doble rayo y Joya de luz mientras tanto, señor― Contestó él dueño de los Mareep― ¿Le interesa?― Gio volvió a ver al Mareep.

―Sí, señor, pero no sé qué piense Shawn, ¿Qué te parece?― preguntó Gio y Shawn saltó de felicidad― Señor, dame la bola de Shawn que ahora será mi pokémon― El señor le dio la Pokébola y Gio metió en ella a Shawn y le sonrió, el pequeño Mareep parecía feliz. Le dio el dinero al señor por el transporte y por Shawn y luego se quedó serio, levantó una ceja y ve vio directo a los ojos― Ahora seremos tres y medio a cinco y medio ¿Qué tal?

―Aun así, necio, no podrás vencerme.

―Sabes que algún día te voy a ganar, sabes que va a ser así, tonta.

―Cuando los Swoobats naden― contesté.

― Por favor, arranca esta nave antes de que estos dos empiecen a pelear como un matrimonio― se volvió a nosotros y le pegó a Gio en la cabeza― ¿Por qué de repente pelean?

―Así somos siempre―Sonreí y él rodó los ojos. Volví a ver a Giorno y le ofrecí mi mano en señal de paz― ¿Terminamos de pelear por hoy?― el me apretó la mano y asintió.

Y así nos fuimos por el mar calmo y azul hasta ciudad Hormigón donde después nos diriguiríamos a Ciudad Engobe

N/A

De nuevo Galatea aquí, si leen esto espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. El próximos es más… sentimental en su gran mayoría. Si tienen una idea loca para algún pokémon que puedan tener los jefes (sí, son dos) de los ADN cheaters solo escríbanlo =)

SkySpecial15: Son tres Eevees shinys y un trapinch varicolor… digamos que Gece es una persona con mucha suerte… ¿Y a quién no le gusta un Eevee varicolor? Hey, cuando quieras hacer el crossover solo avísame y nos ponemos en acuerdo =) Saludos

Sol and G'syr: Hi, don't worry about, it isn't a obligation, we are here because we want =) Yea, but it was when i don´t know anything about English. About the translation, What do you think begin with it when I finish the fanfic? Thanks and bye, read you later :)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro (creo que está pequeño)

Pokémon me… Esperen ¡Ah! Pokémon no me pertenece.

Día de nieve, ¿Por qué no me extrañaba? Siempre era así en Ciudad Teja, en especial en invierno. Volví a ver a Travion y a mi nuevo pokémon, un pequeño Eevee plateado que papá le puso Itarai. Me puse mi abrigo azul y agarré mi trineo y guardé a mis pokémon e iba a salir corriendo por mi puerta, hasta que mi mamá me detuvo con ayuda de su Froslass. Ella tiene el cabello rizado y negro como yo, no como papá, él lo tiene rubio casi blanco, como mis hermanos mayores Moon y Sun, niña y niño para ser más claros, los dos mayores que yo, pero papá había desaparecido cuando yo tenía ocho, hace ya dos años y no sabíamos nada de él. Le hice pucheros a mamá.

―¿Qué te dije?― preguntó, regañándome.

―Mamá, ya tengo diez años. Además que ya tengo dos pokémon― se veía que no me iba a dejar salir― ¡Es día nevado! ¡Gio me está esperando!

―Sé que te gusta mucho ese chico, cariño― me dijo y no pude evitar ponerme roja.

―¡Eso es mentira!― contesté, más roja aún.

―Sabes que es cierto y sabes que no me gusta que ustedes dos vayan solos a jugar en el campo, menos cuando hay ventisca― me dijo, mi papá y el de Giorno y el de su hermana Jaina, se habían perdido en una tormenta de nieve. Si le decía que "soy de ciudad Teja" podría empeorar las cosas.

―Somos de ciudad Teja, mamá― No fui yo quién lo dijo. Fue mi hermano Sun, que tenía dieciséis. Tenía el cabello blanco alborotado y tenía un Arcanine con él, su primer pokémon, el de Moon era un Vulpix que también lo evolucionó a Ninetales. Tenía el cabello alborotado, unos goggles y un suéter celeste con pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas blancas―, nosotros no nos perdemos en la nieve, además tenemos a Archie para protegernos― acarició a su pokémon en la cabeza― Yo prometo proteger a Gece y a su novio.

―¡No es mi novio!― le grité y le pegué en el estómago, él me detuvo con una mano en la cabeza y se agachó para estar a mi altura y empezó a jugar con mis coletas― No es mi novio― repetí.

―¿Qué diría Giorno si te viera comportarte como una niña de la jungla?― preguntó, divirtiéndose con mi reacción, me puse más roja― Tranquila tu secreto está seguro conmigo― se levantó. Para ese entonces Sun era más alto que mamá―¿Podemos ir? Mira que ya el fin de semana me tendré que ir con Jaina para la escuela de Rangers… ¿Podemos?

―Par de manipuladores, dejen de hacer esa cara― pidió mamá los dos sonreímos, habíamos ganado― Regresen pronto, cuídense ¿sí?― me puso el gorro de lana y me dio un beso en la frente, abrazó mucho a Sun.

―Mamá, todavía no me voy― le recordó él.

―Lo sé, solo que no sé cuándo podré volver a abrazarte tan fuerte como ahora lo hago― casi lloraba― Estás tan alto, te pareces tanto a tu papá― Se despegó de él y se secó las lágrimas― Vayan, pero vuelven antes de que sea tarde.

―¡Sí, mamá!― contestamos ambos y nos montamos rápidamente en Archie, quien nos llevó hasta donde Giorno nos esperaba. En ese tiempo tenía el cabello más claro, era rubio amarillo como Chip, que descansaba en su gorro verde de lana. Tenía sus ojos cafés en el suelo y tenía pecas, que las perdió conforme creció, desde la boca para abajo estaba cubierto con una gran bufanda verde. Luke, su más reciente pokémon, fue el que nos vio.

―¡Siempre llegas tarde!― me dijo a mí―¡No me parece justo que yo siempre esté a tiempo! ¡Ni creas que haré mi primer viaje contigo, saldríamos cuando yo tenga noventa años!

―¡No fue mi culpa!― le grité, mientras Sun me ayudaba a bajar de Archie―¡Mamá no quería dejarme venir!

―Humm, no veo tu trineo, Giorno… ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer, ustedes mentes malévolas?― preguntó Sun.

―¡Practicar!― respondimos ambos.

―Sería mejor decirle a mamá…

―Sun, mamá me va a regañar, sabes que no le gusta que practique en la nieve ¡Y aquí siempre nieva! ¡Por favor!

―Por favor, capitán, no le diga nada a la general― pidió Giorno, casi no se le entendía por tener la bufanda en la boca, se la quitó y

―Cadete, nos meteremos en problemas― contestó él― Ya qué, pero yo les ayudaré.

Empezamos con lo básico, lo que hacía que Sun se riera mucho. Archie también fue parte de la práctica, fue muy divertido. Por suerte la mamá de Gio nos mandó emparedados de jalea de guayaba con mantequilla, Sun había se distrajo para hablar con Jaina… En eso, vi un Hypno, siempre había querido ver uno.

―Itarai, Travion, síganme― le dije a mis amigos pokémon, Giorno me agarró la muñeca con su mano―¿Qué haces, Giorno Notte?

―No es correcto que vayamos al bosque nosotros solos, Gece Dan― me regañó. Solo porque tiene un año más que yo se creía que tenía el derecho de regañarme ¡ja! Y me estaba agarrando la mano, me puse roja como tomate (en ese tiempo no me sabía controlar tanto como ahora), entonces fruncí mi seño y me solté de su mano ―¡Sabes que tengo razón, Gece!

―Eso no evitará que yo vaya ―contesté y me fui con todo el orgullo que pude.

El bosque en invierno era lo más hermoso que había: nieve en el suelo y en los pinos, alguna que otra estalactita colgaba de las ramas. Vi una manada de Deerlings con dos Sawsbucks dirigiéndolos. Un viento helado golpeó mi cara, era magnífico el frescor del lugar.

―Te vas a resfriar― me advirtió Gio, a su lado estaba Luke, que temblaba de frio y Chip parecía un broche que colgaba en la bufanda, se le había caído el diente de adelante, tenía un agujero en su boca―Al capitán no le va a gustar nada esto.

―Yo le diré que fue mi culpa, Gio― le prometí y sonreí. Yo tampoco tenía un diente de los de arriba y tampoco tenía dos de los dientes de abajo. Él me ofreció la mano y yo alcé una ceja, algo sorprendida por su gesto de amabilidad.

―Ya que vamos a ser regañados de cualquier manera, será mejor que conozcas un lugar genial― propuso. Le tomé la mano evitando ponerme roja.

Caminamos un rato hasta que llegamos a un pequeño claro, tenía una torre pequeña, como la torre Duodraco, solo que más pequeña y sin el agua que la rodea a la otra. Había algunos pokémon tipo hielo, pero no nos hicieron caso, guardamos a los pokémon.

―Desde ahí se ve toda la Ciudad, pero se confunde muy bien con los árboles. Lo descubrí un día que no tenía nada que hacer―le solté la mano y me crucé de brazos, quedándome seria ―Bueno, fue uno de los días que me escapé de la escuela, no sigas mi ejemplo― sonreímos y me ofreció la mano―¿Subimos?

Por suerte los Zubats y Woobats no nos volvieron a ver y pronto estábamos en el techo de la pequeña torre. La vista era hermosa: todos los tejados de teja (irónicamente) roja y verde, el tejado café del gimnasio y la Torre Duodraco y más al Fondo, como un gigante silencioso, el monte Tuerca.

―Es tan bonito― dije y luego lo volví a ver, estaba acostado―¿Qué haces? ¡Te vas a llenar la cara de nieve!― le advertí.

―Es un ángel de nieve ¿No quieres hacer uno conmigo?― preguntó y yo negué― Un día deberías probarlo.

―Prefiero ver la vista.

"No crees que estar tal al borde podrías salir lastimada" preguntó una voz, volví a ver y era un Hypno, lo vi a los ojos, que los tenía azules "¿No tienes cansancio?" me preguntó, de repente una bruma se apoderó de mi mente "Mi entrenador dice que no abuse de mi poder, pero es divertido" rió "Tu mente es suculenta, tan pura… Y ¿qué es eso? Te gusta este mocoso ¿Será más delicioso cuando te coma la mente? Espero que así sea"

―¿Gece? ¡No vayas Gece!― me ordenó Giorno ¿Desde cuándo le hago caso a él? Nunca, me abrazó. Por un momento sentí que me volvía roja―¡No vayas!

―¡Hypno, onda certera al chico!― ordenó el entrenador. Solo sentí que algo le dio a Giorno y que me soltó por un momento, pero me agarró de los pies y me hizo caer y salir del trance. Lo vi y vi que un hilillo de sangre le brotaba por la boca.

―¡Travion, Mordisco!― Ordené, liberando a mi amigo de la Pokébola, Travion se trabó en el pie del Hypno, ayudé a levantarse a Giorno, casi no podía mantenerse en pie. El Hypno le hizo hierba lazo y lo tiró hacia donde yo estaba, y lo dejó muy débil, lo regresé a su Pokébola. Su entrenador tenía capa máscara, no se le reconocería la cara.

―Qué bien que tienes miedo― dijo el entrenador― ¡Puño drenaje!

El golpe lo recibió de lleno Giorno, trató de protegerme y se le quebró el brazo. Quedó en el suelo, yo grité y me acerqué.

―¡Psíquico de nuevo!― Ordenó el entrenador. La nube se volvía a apoderar de mi conciencia. Sentía la mano de Giorno aferrándose a la mía, pero estaba yéndome en un vacío… y escuché un grito de frustración. Archie había mordido al Hypno.

―¡Velocidad Extrema! ¡Colmillo Ígneo!― Ordenó Sun ― ¡Les dije que no lo hicieran!― Archie se movió lo más rápido del mundo y luego mordió al Hypno y lo quemó ―Velocidad Extrema, saca a Giorno.

―¡No!― Gritó él, Archie ya lo estaba bajando por las escaleras en ese momento. En menos de un segundo había vuelto.

―Telequinesis, ahógalo― ordenó el entrenador. No le fue muy difícil al Hypno para luchar contra Archie. Lo último que hizo fue ver a Sun y luego lloró, se escuchó un crujido en sus vértebras del cuello y quedó sin vida. Sun lo abrazó.

―¡Miserable!― gritó Giorno.

―Eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer. Hypno, Manda a la niña por el borde con telequinesis― ordenó el entrenador. No pude controlarme, solo sentí que una fuerza me hizo tirarme y atrás mío venía Sun, me abrazó y se puso el de espaldas, para recibir todo el golpe.

―Pase lo que pase, te quiero mucho hermana.

―Sun…

―Dile a mamá y a Moon que también las quiero y ten cuidado, no seas imprudente― me dio un beso en la frente― Serás una gran entrena…

El golpe llegó. No me podía mover, solo los ojos y vi que el entrenador y su Hypno ya estaban abajo y les estaba aplicando un ataque de telequinesis a Sun, con Hipnosis y luego… Pesadilla.

―Eso te pasa por meterte en mi diversión, idiota― dijo el tipo.

―No puedes doblegarme― Me volvió a ver, a pesar de tener sus ojos llenos de morado por el efecto de Pesadilla, Sun me podía ver.

―¡Alto, policía!― gritó la jefe Jenny.

―Hypno, Comesueños.

―Hermana…

―¡SUN! ¡HERMANO!

Comesueños le devuelve la energía a los pokémon y no es tan peligroso si está durmiendo, pero despierto es fatal. Sus ojos habían quedado en blanco, su boca abierta. Empecé a llorar y traté de alcanzar la Pokébola de Itarai… me dolían mucho los dos brazos y las costillas. Una pierna de fijo la tenía rota. El entrenador se agarró del Hypno y los dos se teletransportaron.

― ¡SUUUUUUUUUUN! ¡SUUUUUUUUUUN!― empecé a gritar.

Giorno me levantó. Estábamos en el Centro Pokémon y Tae se escuchaba hablando de algo serio con Cheren. Giorno me veía preocupado, pero ya sabía lo que me pasaba. Se sentó a mi lado y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude y empecé a llorar. Él también me abrazó y me daba palmadas en la espalda para que me calmara. Se recostó en el respaldar de la cama y prendió la luz de la mesita de noche y me limpió una de las lágrimas que me salía. Ya le había mojado toda la camisa.

―Fue mi culpa, Giorno… Fue mi…

―No fue tu culpa, Gece― me interrumpió―. Si alguien tiene la culpa de la muerte del capitán fui yo. Yo te llevé allí. Tuve que detenerte cuando pude. Pero no podemos hacer nada ahora. Ahora somos más fuertes y nuestros pokémon también, también somos más maduros pero si crees que sea muy pesado para ti seguir con el viaje, nos devolvemos, no todos hacen viaje de por sí.

―No, debemos seguir con el viaje, solo hay que ser precavidos― le dije y lo vi a los ojos― A Sun no le hubiera gustado…― empecé a llorar de nuevo― Gio, lo siento, también te quebraste muchos huesos en el accidente.

―Tranquilidad, Todos me firmaron el yeso, fue divertido. Además, ahora soy ambidiestro― sonrió, pues él se había obligado a escribir con la derecha mientras la izquierda se curaba. Me cubrió con la cobija―Tranquila.

―¿Crees que lo hubiera podido salvar?― le pregunté y lo vi a los ojos, pero pegamos frente con frente y sentí que se me iba el rubor a la cara, así que mejor me recosté en su pecho― Tal vez si hubiera mandado a los a morder al Hypno…?

―No, no lo hubieras salvado― contestó― Tal vez hubieras provocado que el Hypno votara a Itarai por el borde de la torre y a Travion lo hubiera matado para que lo soltara, hasta lo hubiera tirado encima de nosotros y tal vez nos hubiera roto el tórax o algo así. Todos hubiéramos muerto. Gece, el capitán se murió para salvarnos y ahora hay que pagarle el favor.

―Él hubiera sido el primero que nos hubiera recomendado para ayudar a Tae― comenté, el sueño empezaba a pesarme en los ojos―Hay veces que me comporto como una chiquita pequeña.

―Solo tienes quince…

―Dijo el de dieciséis― lo interrumpí y ambos reímos―¿Te puedo pedir un favor? ¿Te puedes quedar acostado a mi lado? Solo por hoy― él asintió y lo solté de mi abrazo para que se acomodara en la cama. Me dio toda la cobija y yo recosté mi cabeza en su espalda.

Y nos dormimos así, con la lluvia y la voz alterada de Tae de fondo, como cuando éramos pequeños y nos quedamos esperando a nuestros papás que se habían perdido y él primer día que salimos del hospital, él día en que me dijeron que Sun había muerto. Y cerré los ojos y me prometí que sería más fuerte a partir de este punto.

N/A:

Gracias por leer, ahora:

Para SkySpecial15: Gracias por decir que está genial, la verdad estuve algo en contra de ese cap. Eso durará un tiempo más, pero pronto verás evolucionar al pequeño Travion. Bueno, he tratado de agrandar los capítulos y aplicar algunos consejos que me dieron ;) Será mejor Espero que el cuarto te haya gustado y espero el siguiente cap de tu fic. (Pdt: Cuando quieras empezar con el cross allí estaré) Saludos :D


End file.
